


dumb fuckboi

by phidari



Category: Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne (Song)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Bisexual Female Character, Filk, Gen, Rebuttal Song, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dumb fuckboi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerbrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/gifts).



> I loved your Sk8er Boi prompt so much I just had to rewrite the lyrics.

He was a boy  
I was a girl  
I guess you think that makes it obvious  


I dated him once  
Then broke it off  
He didn't like that  


He acted nice  
Thinking that meant  
I'd put out to pay him back  


Thank God all my friends  
Noticed it too  
They were glad to keep him off my back  


He was a dumb fuckboy  
I said see you later boy  
He was a creep dolled up with smarm  
He wanted to score with me  
But I saw right through his schemes  
I wouldn't let myself be harmed  


Five years along  
I sit at home  
Feeding the baby, my wife's at work  


I turn on T.V.  
Guess who I see  
That dick's got a vid on MTV  


I call up my friends  
They already know  
They're making plans to sneak into his show  


I tag along  
It should be fun  
To see what a trainwreck he's become  


He hasn't changed at all  
'Cept for a few piercings now  
He still has that face I want to punch  
Thinks he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Singing some vapid emo junk  


He acted like a nice guy  
I didn't let that fly  
He wasn't good enough for me  
I knew better all along  
He's up on stage now--so what?  
_One-hit wonder_ 's too generous for him  


Hey there, girl, are you okay?  
Maybe he's changed; I can't say  
But I knew him way back when  
And he wasn't so great then  


I just hope that you can see  
See how he can really be  
If he's good to you, then fine  
I hope you're happy with your life  


He's just a boy  
And you're just a girl  
I'm sure you think that makes it obvious  
I'm not trying to say  
Men can't be okay  
But this one's probably not that great  


Just who came up with it--  
That song that you sang to me?  
Was it you or was it your beau?  
I bet he told you 'bout  
How crazy and mean I was  
To that boy I used to know  


Just who came up with it--  
That song you sang to me?  
Who put those words into your mouth?  
It makes me kinda think  
He hasn't changed at all  
From that boy I used to know


End file.
